


What A Weird Day

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, OC, human squip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: When Jeremy Heere woke up this morning he was expecting a lot of things, you know going to school being a normal kid...not to have his squip be here right in front of him as a real person. How will Jeremy survive these weird and unusual circumstances.





	What A Weird Day

Jeremey didn’t know what was going on, but he was sure that he didn’t like it.

He had opened his eyes to a strange man sleeping in his bed, and his half asleep brain was struggling to process what was going on at the moment.

When his brain finally did catch up with him he had a proper reaction to the situation…which was to shriek and fall off the bed in a panicked frenzy.

His breathing heavy as he heard them move around on his bed before a pair of pale blue eyes peered down at him from the bed,” Jeremy, I don’t understand why you’re on the floor?” A calm voice questioned him,” Is it comfortable down there?” Now that sarcasm he recognized.

“No, way…it can’t be…” He mumbled, his brain trying to process all of this,” Squip!?” He exclaimed, everything suddenly coming together.

The Squip tilted its head slightly in confusion,” Yes Jeremy.” He stated,” Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” It asked looking down at the clearly confused boy.

Jeremy was speechless for a moment, before stammering out a reply,” N-no you just look…different?” He said, uncertain if that was the right word for this situation.

The other man kind of just started at him for a bit,” I don’t understand, explain?” It stated almost sounding confused…and it made Jeremy uncomfortable.

Jeremy hesitated a bit before sitting up straight, he reached out his hand hesitating a bit before poking his cheek, pulling back in shock when he felt the warm skin of the squip face underneath his finger tip.

“Hey rude.” It sniped back at him rubbing it’s face clearly uncomfortable with the physical contact, before it’s processor caught up with what Jeremy was trying to say,” I felt that…”

“Yeah, I kind of noticed.” Jeremy squeaked out, still trying to process all of this when a knock on his door caught his attention.

“Jeremy, son it’s time to get up.” He heard his father calling through the door, as he cursed quietly.

“He can’t see you!” Jeremy hissed out shoving the squip in the general direction of his closet, shoving it inside before it had the chance to protest.

It was times like these that he was glad his dad had agreed to give him a little more privacy than before the incident with the Squip,” I’ll be right out dad, just give me a minute to…take care of some things.”

“Oh.” His dad exclaimed awkwardly,” I understand son, just…try not to take too long okay.” And Jeremy’s face flushed bright red as he realized what his dad was implying.

“Not that kind of stuff Dad.” He exclaimed, the flush deepening as he heard his own voice crack.

“It’s alright son.” Mr. Heere called through the door,” We’re all me in this house.” Making Jeremy bury his face in his hands.

“Just go dad.” Jeremy mumbled clearly frustrated, that his dad wasn’t getting the point and relieved when he finally heard him leave as he released a breath of air that he hadn’t realized he’d even been holding.

“I’ve got to go to school, just stay here please.” He begged the…computer closing the closet door, but the Squip opened the door.

“Jeremy this is ridiculous I’m not staying in your closet.” The man said, folding his arms over his chest raising an eyebrow.

“Well you can’t come to school with me.” He squeaked out awkwardly, running his fingers through his bed head.

“Why not I came with you before?” The Squip commented confused by his users words, exasperating Jeremy as the super computer was supposed to be the smart one.

“Yeah but always in my head.” He exclaimed, waving his arms around dramatically,” Never as a…you know person…” He muttered.

Luckily the Squip seemed to understand this,” I understand your dilemma, I will stay here in your room.” It said sitting on Jeremy bed with its legs crossed.

Jeremy wasn’t sure how he felt about leaving the Squip by itself, but if didn’t leave now he’d be late for school,” Fine just don’t cause any trouble.” He said putting on some close and grabbing his backpack.

“When have I ever done that Jeremy?” It asked in a way that left a uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and a bad taste in his mouth as he walked out the door.

~

Jeremy ran outside just narrowly making it onto the bus, taking his usual seat next to Michael, a wide grin overtaking his best friends face.

“ Jeremy my buddy!” He said, shoving him playfully,” You look like crap, how was your morning?” He asked, making Jeremy smile a little, knowing he could always count on Michael to know when something was wrong.

“So, we might have a…small issue with the Squip…” He said, struggling to find an explanation that wouldn’t lead to Michael freaking out.

“What is it, do I need to get the red mountain dew?” Clearly failing at this as Michael frantically fired off questions,” Don’t worry Jeremy we’ll get through this.” He said grabbing his friend by the shoulders and shaking him.

Jeremy took his friend hand looking him in the eyes,” Michael chill, it’s not like that.” He said, letting his friend have a minute to calm down and process things.

“Well what else could it be with the squip?” Michael asked, clearly intrigued with Jeremy’s words, almost making Jeremy laugh at the strange situation.

“Well he’s kind of less computer in my brain and more person in the real world right now…” He trailed off, waiting to hear Michael reaction to his word.

Michael bust out laughing,” Oh man bro you had me there for a moment.” He said, making Jeremy wrinkle his brow at him,” Seriously don’t joke about that.”

Jeremy looked Michael in the eye, dead serious and said,” Michael I’m not joking.” He said, watching his friend’s expression fall.

“But…what…”Michael paused momentarily putting a hand over his mouth,” When, Why…how!?” He yelled, Jeremy having to shush him because the boy was being to loud and he didn’t want to cause a panic.

“I don’t know sometime last night I think.” Jeremy said, carding his fingers through his brown hair,” I didn’t even know something like this was possible.” He said, trying to calm himself down.

Michael stared at Jeremy looking like he wanted to say something, and Jeremy motioned for him to just spit it out,” Soooo I know this might not be the best time to bring this up but…” He trailed off,” Isn’t your sister like…coming home today?”

And Jeremy felt his heart sink into his stomach, realizing that Michael’s words were very true,” Oh my god your right.” He said, putting a hand over his mouth feeling his stomach turn,” Michael, what am I going to do!?” Jeremy said, getting shushed by Michael when his voice raised a bit.

“Don’t freak out.” Michael said, putting a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder,” We’ll figure things out, we’ll just hide him in your room till then…” He said, rubbing his forehead.

“I hope your right Michael, because my Dad can not find out that the Squip is here.” He muttered staring out the bus window.

~

Things were not okay, Jeremy spent most of the day worrying that his dad or sister was going to wander into his room and just find some weird grown man sitting on his bed.

Michael kept attempting to reassure him that his dad was at work, and that his sister flight didn’t come until he was off school.

So, there was no way either of them would have a chance to go invading Jeremy’s privacy, but he still couldn’t push down the nagging worry down as it gnawed at his insides.

Getting through the day in a dazed state of mind, not even registering that he was in his last class of the day until the bell rang.

He sprung up in his seat rushing to the door, only to find it blocked by Christine,” Hey Jeremy, ready for play practice?” She asked, and Jeremy cursed in his head.

He’d completely forgot there was play practice that day, and now he had to figure out how to get out of it now.

“Uhm well…actually.” Jeremy said fiddling with his fingers nervously, when a sharp scent caught his attention making his nose wrinkle and fill with irritation, as he bent nearly in half with three sharp sneezes.

A confused expression came over his face as he looked back up a Christine as she looked down at him with concern and Jeremy saw his out, “Actually Christine, I’m not feeling that great.” He said, congestion starting to leak into his tone,” And my sisters coming home to day, so I want to get some rest before she gets home.”

Christine smiled sympathetically putting a hand on his shoulder,” That’s totally fine, I’ll let the other know that you won’t be here.” She said, walking away as Jeremy thanked her, still wondering exactly what had happened.

Going over to Michael, he noticed the other boy was grinning like a cat as he pulled out a bottle of cologne that Jeremy recognized almost immediately, as he was allergic to it,” Hey buddy heard you weren’t feeling well.” He said, clearly proud of himself.

“Uh Michael not that I don’t appreciate what you’ve done for me but…” He trailed off raising an eyebrow,” Why do you carry that around?”

Michael’s grinned widened,” Well I’m glad that you asked my dear friend.” He said, displaying the bottle like a cheap car salesman,” This here bottle is my get Jeremy out of a bad situation bottle, only to be used in emergency’s.”

Jeremy was silent for a moment, rolling this thought around in his brain,” …I’m not in trouble that often.” He mumbled, feeling mildly offended at this accusation, earning a disbelieving look from Michael,” Okay so maybe I am, let’s just get going.” He said grabbing his friend by the arm leading him out of the school.

Hoping that the Squip hadn’t caused too much trouble, while he’d been away.


End file.
